Rave Mistress
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: A new evil has appeared but the Rave Warriors are now too old to fight it so the third Rave Master is needed. After searching for 10 years, Ruby and Plue finally find the new Rave Master in the form of 16-year-old Kōriko "Kōri" Luca from Hip Hop City. Reluctantly, the new Rave Mistress must find the previous Rave Warriors to unite the Rave Stones and defeat the Dark Army.
1. Prologue: A New Evil

**First Rave Master fanfic so be gentle...**

 **Since I don't like the name "Fuyu" I decided to come up with a different Winter name for my protagonist. Here's the etymology of the name:**

 **The word "Kōri" means "ice" in Japanese and the word "ko" means "child" as well as implying femininity. This means the name "Kōriko" translates to "ice child" which refers to the Winter weather.**

 **I would've named her Yukiko (which means "snow child") but I used that name for something else.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rave Master.**

* * *

Rave Mistress

Prologue:

A New Evil

* * *

50 years ago the world was saved from darkness by the heroes known as the Rave Warriors led by the second Rave Master, Haru Glory. With peace restored, the Rave Master and the Etherion user were married and went on with their lives. However, many years later a new evil was born but by then, the Rave Warriors were too old to fight it. In order to protect the Rave, each one took a Rave Stone and went their separate ways to hide it from the world. Except... someone needed to find the next Rave Master.

"Ruby..."

"Haru, poyo, what is it?" Ruby asked, looking at the back of the aged Rave Master.

Haru looked out to sea before looking down at the Rave in his hand before he turned around to face him.

"I'm too old to be the Rave Master but the Rave is needed to stop this evil," he explained "There's only one option then,"

"What is it, poyo?"

"It's time for the next generation, the third Rave Master, so someone must find them," Haru explained.

The second Rave Master got onto his knees and placed the Rave in the pink penguin's flipper. Plue poked his nose into Ruby's foot to get his attention and the little dog looked up at him.

" _Puu_ ,"

"Ruby, you must find the third Rave Master and instruct them to find the Rave. It's the only way to free this world of darkness once more," Haru said "But... you'll need to know the name,"

"Name, poyo? Of the third Rave Master?" Ruby asked "You told me long ago but..."

"The name..." he interrupted before whispering it to him "...Kōriko,"

Ruby would search for 10 long years before finding them...

* * *

 **So, if any of you have any ideas for this then shoot me a review. Even if I don't use your direct idea, it may bring about some inspiration for me. Here, have a digi-cookie for your trouble:**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **I like giving digi-cookies :p**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Rave Mistress

Chapter 1:

The Journey Begins

* * *

 _Location: Hip Hop City._ _Date: February 1st, 0117_

* * *

Kōriko Luca (Kōri for short) lived her life with one goal in mind: **TAKE CARE OF TORU**. Her little brother, Toru Luca, was of failing health so she dedicated herself to caring for him. They needed money so she got work as a delivery girl and used the money for his prescriptions and treatments. Walking her bike along the city sidewalk, Kōri checked the delivery receipt for the address before noticing the client's store across the street. Quickly, she mounted her bike and pushed off to glide over. She made her delivery and got paid before leaving for home.

"Oh, Plue, poyo... it's been so long... I don't think we'll ever find Kōriko, poyo,"

Kōri froze as she mounted her bike and looked for the person who had said her name. Why was someone looking for her? Her amber eyes locked onto a pink bird-like creature who was accompanied by a white creature with a cone on its face. The pink one suddenly jumped and reached into his pocket.

"Kōriko, poyo?" he said and began looking around.

Kōri felt herself tense up and she pushed off.

" _Puu_!" the white one said.

"What's that, poyo? That was Kōriko, poyo?!" the pink one exclaimed "Wait, poyo! Kōriko, poyo!"

Kōri sped through the streets on her bike when rain began to fall. Who - or what - were those guys? How did they know her name and why were they looking for her? She could only hope they didn't know where she and Toru lived.

* * *

By the time Kōri got to the old rundown apartment building she and her brother lived, a full-on storm was driving the residents of Hip Hop Town indoors. She padlocked her bike beneath the stairs and avoided the landlord since she was late with the rent (again). She entered their one-room apartment and saw her brother in his little nest of blankets, pillows and futons as he looked through one of his books.

"Hi, Toru, I'm back,"

"Welcome home, Kōri, it's really rainy outside, isn't it?" Toru said, closing his book "Did you... get any... money for..."

He was interrupted by a coughing fit and his sister gently patted his back.

"How 'bout I make us some dinner, yeah?" Kōri asked "We've got some chicken bones left... how about some broth?"

Toru nodded and began looking over his book again as she got to preparing their dinner. The broth was boiling over their little stove when there was a knock on the door. Kōri put her fingers to her lips to ensure silence from her brother as she approached the door. Keeping a kitchen knife in hand, she looked through the peep hole but saw nothing.

"Hello?" she called.

There was still nothing through the peep hole and Kōri tightened her grip on the knife hilt. Everything was perfectly still when there was suddenly another knock on the door.

"Excuse me, poyo? The landlord says Kōriko lives here, poyo, can we talk?"

That poyo... it was that bird thing again. How did he find her? Kōri gestured for her brother to hide amongst his blankets before opening the door with the knife hidden behind her back. The bird thing now wore a wizard's cloak and hat with a staff in one flipper. The cone-nosed thing came walking in on its hind legs and made a beeline for Toru's blankets.

"Listen, duck, what do you want? How'd you find me?" Kōri demanded, remaining in the creature's way of entering.

"You really are Kōriko, poyo? We've been searching so long, poyo!" the duck exclaimed "We have much to discuss, can I come in?"

Before Kōri could object, they heard giggling and they looked back to see the white creature had sniffed Toru out. He giggled and got up to play with the creature. With a sigh, Kōri put the kitchen knife down and stepped away for the duck thing to enter.

* * *

With a bowl of chicken broth each, they sat around the low table as they ate and their guest began to explain. He slurped up the broth before looking directly at Kōri. He put a cross-shaped charm on the table and she looked at it past her bowl as she drank her dinner.

"First, I'm not a duck, I'm a penguin, poyo. My friend is a dog named Plue," the duck began "My name is Ruby, poyo, and I'm a member of the Rave Warriors, poyo. This is the Rave,"

"The Rave Warriors? I thought they died 10 years ago?" Kōri asked.

"Nope, poyo. Actually, poyo, they each took a Rave Stone and went into hiding to protect the Power of the Rave from the new evil that's appeared, poyo," Ruby explained.

"Then why are you and Plue here?" Toru asked.

"Unlike the other Rave Warriors, poyo, Haru gave me a different mission. We're all too old to fight anymore, poyo, so... He asked me to find the next Rave Master,"

"Who's Haru?" Kōri asked.

"The previous Rave Master, Haru Glory, poyo," Ruby continued "He told me one thing about the third Rave Master, poyo, and one thing only..."

"What?" Toru asked, completely immersed in the story.

"Their name, poyo," Ruby said.

He helped Kōri gather the used bowls and spoons and they put them in the sink. Kōri lifted the table and put it up against the wall in the corner. She took out a root beer from the fridge and sat down on the floor mats as she took a slurp.

"What's the next Rave Master's name, Mr. Ruby?" Toru excitedly asked as Plue sat in his lap with a lollipop in his mouth.

Ruby stood in front of Kōri and held the Rave out to her. She took it and a short spark crackled between it and her fingertips.

"Kōriko... The third Rave Master is named Kōriko, poyo. I've met other Kōrikoes throughout my journey, poyo, but neither Plue nor the Rave responded to them," Ruby explained, he hit his staff against the floor and a sword dropped out of nowhere into his arms "Kōriko Luca... you are the third Rave Master, poyo, the Rave _Mistress!"_

Kōri stared at the sword Ruby presented her before looking back down at the Rave. Plue hopped out of Toru's lap and waddled over to her. He looked up at her and nudged her with his nose.

" _Puu_ ,"

Kōri looked at Plue, then at Ruby, then at Toru before looking back at the Rave. Her stunned expression turned to one of apathy and she tossed the Rave back to the pink penguin.

"Nah... I don't want to be the Rave Master or Mistress or whatever," she said "Sorry but that's not for me. Thank you and goodbye,"

With a shocked expression on his face, Ruby was pushed out of the one-room apartment by Kōri before she dropped Plue outside too.

* * *

Toru stared at his sister as she nonchalantly began doing the dishes. Utter disbelief was on his face as he followed her with his eyes. Kōri put the dishes on the rack to dry before going over to the wall closet. She slid the door back and took out her futon. Cautiously, she sniffed it to see if it was still clean and she found it smelt of an array of different things she had spilled onto it since its last wash. Kōri tossed it to the washing basket before taking out the spare futon.

"KŌRI!" Toru exclaimed "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"What?" Kōri asked as she took off her jacket and rolled out the futon.

"A wizard tells you your the third Rave Master, the Rave Mistress, and you kick 'em out?!" Toru exclaimed.

"I don't want to be the Rave Mistress," she said.

Kōri saw the look of disappointment on her brother's face. She sighed and tucked a loose strand of her navy blue hair behind her ear before walking over to him. Toru looked up as she sat down next to him and ruffled his mop of soft blonde hair.

"I _can't_ be the Rave Mistress, Toru, 'cause then I'd have to go find the Rave and I can't leave you alone," Kōri explained "Besides, me? The third Rave Master? As if! I'm just a Hip Hop City street rat. No way _I'd_ be the Kōriko he's looking for... Now, go to sleep,"

She gave him a hug before getting up and turning off the lights. As she walked back over to her futon, her bare foot stepped on something sharp and metallic. Kōri looked down to see the Rave discarded in the middle of the floor. Dang penguin must have dropped it. She picked it up and again felt a spark between herself and it. Shaking her head, Kōri lay down in bed and put the Rave on the floor by her head. It was relatively early to be going to sleep but she had to get to work early and she had to get up even earlier to make breakfast for Toru and count out his medication for him.

"Y'know, Kōri," Toru said into the darkness as he yawned "I think you'd make a great Rave Mistress..."

He curled up amongst his blankets and fell asleep. Kōri thought about his words and looked at the Rave. A golden spark flickered in her amber eyes as she stared at it. It was pretty and keeping it loose seemed reckless. Maybe she'd turn it into a pendant? Nah, if it really was the Rave then Ruby would be back for it. Unless he purposely left it to try to inspire her into becoming the Rave Mistress.

"Lame..." she yawned.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Kōri was woken up by the sound of scuffling. Her heavy eyelids lazily opened and she slumped onto her side. It was probably just one of the neighbours coming home late. With a groggy mind, Kōri pushed herself up and scratched the back of her head. She rubbed her eye as she surveyed the room. Nothing but her brother's nest of blankets, pillows and futons.

"Hey, Toru, you awake?" she whispered but got no reply "Must have been *yawn* my imaginat- _MMH!"_

Out of nowhere, a hand shot out from behind her and covered her mouth. Kōri clawed at the person's hand and shrieked against them when even more intruders appeared out of the shadows. They were silent like the night and melted into the darkness as if it was their home. One of them looked ready to grab her brother and with all her might, she ripped away from the one restraining her.

"TORU!"

He jolted upright at his sister's scream and was about to shriek at the presence of the intruders when one grabbed him from behind. Kōri was pushed faced down against the floor with her hands behind her back.

"Kōri!" Toru cried.

"It's gonna be okay, Toru," she comforted before turning to look at the intruders "Whoever the heck you are, you're gonna be sorry for messing with us!" she yelled.

One of them crouched down before her and got into her face. With a broken hiss of a voice, it spoke.

" _Raaaaaave... Mis-treeeeesssss..._ "

Kōri's eyes widened but she clenched her jaw and threw her head forward, headbutting the one in front of her. With all of her strength, she lifted the one on her back that was restraining her hands and she threw it off. Seizing the moment, she instinctively turned around and grabbed the Rave from where it lay discarded on the floor. The moment Kōri's fingers closed around it, light began to shine through the cracks in between her fingers and she shot round to punch an intruder in the face. The intruder was thrown right through the wall and she was left stunned.

"Kōri! You're the third Rave Master, the Rave _Mistress!"_ Toru yelled over the outside storm as if to remind her.

Kōri stared down at the shining Rave in her palm before gulping down her fears. She clenched her fist again and got to her feet, taking a fighting stance. She kept her fists in close by her face and narrowed her amber eyes, the red glint flickering in them like an angry flame.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Brother..." Kōri warned.

Lightning cracked outside of the hole in the wall and the silence was replaced by a high-speed attack. Kōri's fist flew out and made solid contact with the intruders' faces as she steadily stepped nearer to her brother. Toru watched in amazement. His sister had always been an amazing fighter but this speed and strength... it was inhuman!

With a yell, Kōri swung her fist that clutched the Rave at the intruder that held her brother hostage and sent it flying through the roof. Toru dropped to the floor, stumbled on his feet and fell to his knees. Kōri immediately began looking over him for injuries when she felt the presence of even more intruders shiver up her spine. With the Rave tightly in her fist, she turned around to face them with her fist reeled back.

" _Light Magic: A Dozen Suns!_ "

A bright light shone from the doorway and the intruders scattered into the shadows. Kōri grabbed Toru and held him to her as they squeezed their eyes shut at the blinding light. As it dimmed, she looked to the doorway to see Ruby standing there with the top of his staff shining like a lantern.

"C'mon, poyo! They'll be back, poyo!"

Without hesitation or question, Kōri pulled Toru onto her back and ran with him as she followed Ruby out of their wrecked apartment and into the night.

* * *

The storm was still going strong and they were drenched within a moment of stepping outside. Toru buried his face into his sister's back as she carried him away. He could hear her harsh breathing and racing heartbeat. Not to mention she had left her jacket behind, meaning she was out in a storm with nothing but a cap-sleeved t-shirt.

Kōri's footsteps echoed around as she followed Ruby to the boarding house he was staying at. He let her in and she immediately put her little brother down in front of the fireplace. It was so cold that she tossed some logs in and got it going. Plue came walking over holding neatly folded towels over his head. Kōri took them from the little dog and wrapped her brother up in them, completely ignoring herself.

When Toru was sufficiently bundled up, she turned to Ruby and grabbed him by his cloak collar.

"What the heck was that?!" she yelled "What were those things? Why'd they come after us?!"

Kōri was seething through her teeth in rage when she suddenly let go and curled up on the floor. From her toes to her head, everything felt frozen like a block of ice but her cheeks burned as blood rushed to them. Everything seemed dizzy and her head was spinning.

"Kōri!" Toru exclaimed in fright.

Ruby got her wrapped up in towels and blankets on the sofa and put a warm flannel to her forehead. Her face was flushed as she took slight gasps for breath. Toru looked at her worriedly. He'd never seen her sick before. Even when she was, Kōri would laugh and tell him she was fine then go out for work. She had never let him see her so weak.

"Mr. Ruby, you said my sister is the Rave Mistress?" Toru asked.

"Yes, poyo," Ruby responded.

"Who were those guys?"

"Shadows from the Dark Army, poyo,"

"Dark Army?"

"The evil that appeared 10 years ago was the Dark Army, poyo... no one knows about them because they haven't made a public move yet, poyo... but, they're reviving Dark Brings so they have to be stopped, poyo," Ruby explained.

"And that's the job of the third Rave Master?" Toru asked.

"Yes, poyo. Darkness is only one part of the world and it is the Rave Master's job to make sure that darkness doesn't overrun the light, poyo,"

Toru looked at his sister as she slept. The Rave was still clutched in her hand from the previous fight. The world needed her... it needed the Rave Mistress.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 done, son! Okay, that was terrible. What do you guys think? Hope ya liked it! Please review and stick around for Chapter 2! Terrible rhymes all the times...**


	3. Chapter 2: Garage Island

Rave Mistress

Chapter 2:

Garage Island

* * *

 _Location: Garage Island. Date: February 3rd, 0117._

* * *

Kōri's amber eyes gently fluttered open and she sat up in bed. A wet flannel fell off her forehead and she surveyed her surroundings. She was now in a double bed in the middle of a room that looked like it was for an old lady with lace and frills everywhere. Kōri looked down and unclenched her hand to reveal the Rave still in her palm. Suddenly everything came back to her and she lay back down. Those Shadows had attacked her and Toru's apartment and she fell ill after running through the rain. She barely remembered Ruby saying something about going to a place called "Garage Island" but her memory leading up to this point was foggy.

"Good, you're awake,"

Kōri jumped when an old woman entered with a breakfast tray in her hands. She put the tray aside and put her hand to the teenager's forehead. Since her fever had broken at last, the old woman allowed her to have a bowl of warm porridge with honey swirled in. Kōri sat up straight in bed as she took steaming spoonful after steaming spoonful of the warm breakfast meal.

"I'm Cattleya, by the way," the old woman said "The second Rave Master, Haru, is my little brother,"

"Brother?" Kōri wondered for a moment "TORU! Where's Toru? Where's my baby brother?!"

"Sshh... sshh," Cattleya hushed "It's alright, Kōri, everything's fine. Toru's outside talking to Nakajima,"

"Who the heck is Nakajima?" Kōri exclaimed.

* * *

Despite Cattleya's pleads to stay in bed and rest, Kōri got up, ran to through the house to the outside door and threw it open. She held her hand up to shield her eyes from the sunlight and looked around. The grass was lush, the treetops were full and the flowers were in bloom. A gentle breeze came through and she flinched. The countryside was so different from Hip Hop City... Kōri looked around and saw Toru sitting in the grass with Plue on his lap. He seemed stronger with some colour in his cheeks.

"Toru, there you are!" Kōri exclaimed happily.

"Hi, Kōri, it's good to see you're feeling better," her brother responded "You wanna meet Nakajima?"

"Uh... sure. Where is he?" she asked.

Toru pointed at the giant flower situated on the side of the house with a set of hands by it. It suddenly opened its eyes and smiled at her, waving one hand.

"Hello, Rave Mistress, I'm Nakajima! My, aren't you a pretty Rave Mistress? Hmm, indeed... pretty indeed," he said.

"What the HECK?!" Kōri screamed and kicked the literal wallflower with her bare foot "Why the heck is there a talking plant on the wall?"

Toru sighed and stood up with Plue in his arms.

"Calm down, Kōri, Nakajima was just telling me about the second Rave Master's son, Levin Glory, from when he was a kid," he said "Can you take your foot off his face so he can finish the story?"

Kōri looked at the completely calm expression on her brother's face before retracting her foot. Toru smiled at her brightly and sat back down in front of Nakajima. She watched him as he laughed and chatted away. Had he always been this talkative? He seemed worse off in Hip Hop City. Maybe Garage Island's fresh air was what he needed? Kōri let a gentle smile spread across her face and she relaxed her tensed shoulders. If anything, at least Toru's health was improving.

"Excuse me, poyo," Ruby exclaimed as he came waddling up to them "Kōri, poyo, we must talk, poyo. You _are_ the third Rave Master, poyo!"

* * *

Kōri sat at the kitchen table with her brother, Cattleya and Ruby. On the wall was a picture of a young woman with black hair standing by a man with a scar and red hair. They seemed happy together with a redheaded boy standing with them. Ruby stood up on his chair and tapped the table with the tip of his staff. There was a flash of light and a sword in its sabbard fell onto the table.

"The holy sword, Ravelt, weapon of the second Rave Master, Haru Glory, and now the weapon of the third Rave Master, Kōriko Luca, the Rave Mistress," he dictated "Take it, it's yours now,"

Cautiously, Kōri stood up and picked the weapon up. She took hold of the hilt and drew the sword for the first time in 10 years. It was so light and the blade shone. It didn't feel like she was holding a sword, more like an extension of herself. Kōri had never held a sword in her life and yet the feel of Ravelt in her hands was like something she had done before.

"Whoa..." Toru awed "Cool!"

Kōri smiled at the blade as if it was an old friend before sliding it into its scabbard again. The thought of being the Rave Mistress weighed heavily on her mind and she sat back down with her amber eyes fixated on Ruby.

"Alright, tell me about this _Dark Army_ you mentioned," Kōri instructed "I want to know everything,"

Ruby sat back, pulled off his hat and shook it out onto the table. Everything from old grocery receipts to a dagger encased in dried blood fell out. He searched through it all before pulling out an old photograph. It depicted the Rave Warriors as a whole group with the Rave Master and Etherion user front and center.

"Darkness is a part of the world that light can't exist without, poyo. It's the job of the Rave Master to keep this darkness in-check, poyo. 50 years ago, Haru and the rest of us defeated Endless, poyo, and the Dark Bring Master, Lucia Raregroove, and restored the balance between darkness and light, poyo. However, poyo, there is always a one who wishes to disrupt that balance, poyo. And 10 years ago, the Dark Army appeared," he began.

"Then how come no one knows about them?" Kōri asked "If they basically replaced Demon Card then shouldn't people know about them?"

"The Dark Army works in the shadows like a secret society, poyo. Any major catastrophe or war that's occurred in the past 10 years, poyo, was their doing," Ruby continued "We knew they were there when they began reviving Dark Brings, poyo. Haru could tell, poyo, but we were all so old by then..."

He looked down at another group photo and sniffed. Plue began to whimper and used his front paws to lift up an old necklace with a charm like three blades. The little dog began to cry and he sat down with the old necklace held to his heart. 10 years was a long time to go without seeing your closest friends.

"Splitting up to hide and protect the Rave, poyo, was the only thing we could do..." Ruby said, sadly.

"I know that part," Kōri interrupted before the pink penguin could start crying "Haru told you to find me, right? Now you've found me, what next? 'Cause if those Shadow things are gonna attack me again, I don't want Toru in the line of fire,"

Ruby wiped the sides of his beak like a nose and he stood up on his chair again. He picked a bell up off the table and it transformed into a sword. He held the sword up as if to strike and he looked Kōri dead in the eye.

"Kōriko Luca, as the Rave Mistress you must gather the Rave Stones, become worthy of Ravelt's ten forms and you must save this world from the Dark Army before it can make its move against the public!" Ruby declared.

Kōri's hand brushed against Ravelt's hilt and she felt the sparks between herself and it. Hearing all this, she only really had one choice. They would be coming after her now but she didn't want Toru getting hurt. If the Dark Army attacked then _everyone_ would get hurt. It was her only choice to take Ravelt and accept her new duties.

"Alright, then," Kōri said, getting to her feet and she held Ravelt closely "I'll be the next Rave Master,"

* * *

 **Well, that's done.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Boy with Silver Hair

**Sorry for not updating sooner but a bunch of junk happened and _joy!_ My nephew was born on the 25th of January, 2016! Yay! Can't wait to see how my niece handles being a big sister!**

* * *

Rave Mistress

Chapter 3:

A Boy with Silver Hair

* * *

 _Location: Dullahan Forest. Date: July 24th, 6 months later._

* * *

Six months... it had been that long since she left her little brother on Garage Island to search for the Rave Stones. So far, she hadn't found any and Plue wasn't helping even if he was supposed to have the power to sniff them out. Kōri sighed and sat up on the rock she had been laying on. It was a nice summer day but she couldn't rest too long or she wouldn't reach Dullahan Village. Plue hopped off the rock with her and trotted along on all-fours with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"Hey, Plue, I just realized something. You served both Shiba and Haru, right? Now you're serving me so... how old _are_ you?" Kōri asked "You've gotta be like, 100-years-old at the least by now,"

" _Puu_ ,"

Kōri followed the forest path until she saw the gate to Dullahan Village at the bottom of the hill. The gates were made from black iron and were 10 ft. tall at the least with a barb wired fence surrounding the area. Standing guard were two men at least 6 ft. tall themselves holding what looked to be scepters with unusual black gems.

"Whad'ya mean I can't come in? I come here every month and since when was there a fence around Dullahan Village?!" a boy with silver hair complained to the guards.

The guards merely pointed for him to go but he didn't. The boy tried forcing his way in but the guards picked him up and threw him away. He skidded across the ground and came to a stop at Kōri's feet. Plue approached him and made a noise of worry as he nudged the boy's arm.

"Hey, you still alive?" Kōri asked, looking down at him.

The boy squinted up at her before leaning back on his hands and flipping to his feet. He stretched and scratched his head as he looked around. Then his eyes landed on Plue.

"Plue! It's been so long!" the boy exclaimed.

Before Kōri could stop him, the boy had picked Plue up and was hugging him. Plue lifted his front paws and hugged the boy back.

"Hey, uh, that's my snowman-dog-thing," Kōri objected "How do you know his name's Plue?"

The boy looked at Kōri and Ravelt caught his attention. A devilish smile spread across his face and he handed Plue over to her.

"Oh, I can't just _tell_ you that. You'll have to do something for me, Rave Mistress," he said.

"How the- how the heck do you know that?!" Kōri stammered in disbelief.

The boy just smirked at her.

"How about this. There's a magic barrier around Dullahan Village. Break it and help me stop whoever put it up and I'll tell you _everything_ you want to know," he offered "C'mon, Rave Mistress, don't you want to know why some teenaged guy knows Plue and can tell _you're_ the third Rave Master? Hm?"

Kōri groaned and nodded. She put Plue back on the ground and approached the gate. She stopped short of stepping over the threshold so the guards ignored her. With an annoyed sigh, Kōri drew Ravelt and pulled the Rave from the chain she had clipped it to around her neck. Before the guards could react, she shoved the Rave into its place on the blade and lifted it up.

" _Ravelution!_ " she shouted and sliced the transformed Ravelt over the threshold of the gate " _Explosion!_ "

There was a large **boom!** and a glass-like dome became visible over the area. Around the gate, the dome was shattered and the shards of it fell from the sky. Unexpectedly, the guards collapsed into two heaps of clothes with wisps of shadows floating out of them.

"Thanks, Rave Mistress!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, tell me what you know about Rave!" Kōri demanded.

"All in due time, Rave Mistress, you still have to defeat the one who put up that barrier, remember?" he reminded her "I'm Carter, by the way,"

"Kōri," she introduced herself.

Carter walked into Dullahan Village with a smirk and Plue following closely behind him. Kōri rubbed the bridge of her nose and groaned before following after them. This Carter guy was strange. How did he know Plue or that she was the Rave Mistress? And why did he want to enter Dullahan Village so badly that he would bribe her with this information? Then again, why was a magic barrier placed at all?

* * *

It seemed Dullahan Village's borders were placed far from the village itself as Kōri, Carter and Plue had to go through one heck of a hike before they even saw smoke from the village. Carter confidently walked with one hand gripping his wrist behind his back but his free hand kept clenching as if it was missing something. Plue desperately kept up with him so it seemed the two really did have a connection. Kōri held Ravelt over her shoulder as she watched the two of them. Over those past six months, the only additional form of Ravelt she had unlocked was Explosion and it was apparently the easiest to unlock. Heck, she unlocked it before she left Garage Island!

"There it is!" Carter exclaimed.

He pointed forward at Dullahan Village and excitedly ran ahead with a relieved smile on his face. Plue went onto all-fours to run after him and Kōri found herself running after them both.

"Hey! Wait up, you two! _C'mon_!"

Carter ignored her and kept going, leaping from the ground to the trees effortlessly as if he had springs for ankles. Kōri felt a crippling stitch strike her side and she wrapped her arm around herself as she staggered. Her navy blue hair fell into her face and she angrily gritted her teeth. She looked back up to see Carter frozen in place with Plue at his feet. Their eyes were fixated on a staff that was stabbed into the ground. Water sprouted from the cracks around the weapon.

"My... my grandmother's sacred staff..." Carter gasped, awestruck at the sight of it "Finally... after coming and going from Dullahan Village, it's actually here,"

"Huh?" Kōri asked, walking in front of him to get his attention "Hey?! That's why you wanted to enter Dullahan Village so much? For some staff? And who would put a magical barrier not only over the village but the valley its in?"

Carter remained focused on the staff when the ground suddenly began to shake. He scooped Plue up, grabbed Kōri's wrist and dragged her into a random building. He shushed her and silently gestured to peek outside. The three of them did and saw a barbarian man had arrived on the back of a large white wildcat. The villagers fell to their knees to bow to him as he headed for the staff. Carter's fingers squeezed the windowsill as they peered out to watch the spectacle.

"Uh... who's that?" Kōri asked.

"They call him Drakon the Barbarian. He can't stand the thought of something as incomprehensible as magic being stronger than him so he wants to prove magic is fake and only physical strength matters," Carter explained "My grandmother spelled her staff to appear in Dullahan Village once a month when certain conditions are met. However, well, dear ol' Gran forgot to mention _what_ those conditions were so I've been coming by once a month in the hope that it's appeared,"

"What does Drakon want with it if he's anti-magic?" Kōri asked.

"My guess he wants to force my grandmother's staff out to destroy it with his own two hands to prove magic is nonsense," Carter responded "He seriously sucks,"

Drakon grabbed the staff and pulled it upwards with all of his strength. Kōri looked at the boy crouching next to her and saw the twisted look of satisfaction on his face. After failing to pull the staff, Drakon barked orders at the villagers before going for the grand house built at the edge of town.

"Okay, let's go," Carter whispered, urgently "I need to get my grandmother's staff now or it might be lost forever,"

He got up to move but Kōri grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. The tug was a bit overzealous and Carter landed back on the floor with a thud.

"Patience. Let Drakon enter that house of his before you go *pulling the sword from the stone, Arthur, or he might see you," Kōri explained, unimpressed by his recklessness.

Carter rubbed his hand under his nose and he stood up to look out the window again. Drakon and his party entered the great house estate and the doors slammed shut behind them. No one else seemed to be paying attention so Kōri took the lead and jumped out the window. With Plue holding onto his silver hair, Carter ran towards his grandmother's staff and grabbed a hold of it the moment it was in reach.

"Okay, _now_ you can pull it out," Kōri said as she looked around to cover him.

Carter got a better grip on the staff's handle and pulled. The end shifted in the ground but it wouldn't lift up. The colour drained from Carter's face as his eyes widened and he desperately tried again to lift the staff out of the ground. His face turned red from effort and his knuckles turned white.

"C'mon... why won't it budge?!" he complained through gritted teeth "Grandma said the staff was rightfully mine... and that I'd inherit its- its power when she's gone!"

The staff tilted left and right but it wouldn't lift upwards as if it was fused to the earth. As Carter continued in vain to draw his grandmother's staff, Kōri kept a lookout for any danger.

"Dude, people are beginning to notice us. Time to go," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I've been- looking for ages, I can't..." Carter hissed but finally gave in with a defeated sigh "Fine..."

* * *

 ***Okay... I am actually really happy that I came up with that line. I feel that Kōri is the kind of girl who could (and would) make those sort of comments.**


	5. Chapter 4: Jade

**So... it may or may not have been an extremely long time since I updated this. I was working on my own stuff and the inescapable pull of anime was calling to me.**

* * *

Rave Mistress

Chapter 4:

Jade

* * *

Carter was sulking. He was sat on a rock, pushing dirt around with his bare foot and he was sulking. Plue seemed to pick up on his mood and pushed his head into his hand to try to cheer him up. Kōri looked at him from where she stood with Ravelt over her shoulder.

"You know... I never agreed to help you get ya Grammy-Grams' staff," she said "Our deal was that I'd break the barrier and help you take down whoever put it up and you'd tell me why you know about Rave,"

Carter mumbled and turned his back on her with Plue in his lap. He didn't understand. His grandmother had always said he'd inherit her power and the staff would be his. So why couldn't he even lift it? Kōri sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. She peered down at him and saw an utterly defeated look on his face.

"Hey... you said certain conditions had to be met for the staff to appear, right?" she asked and he nodded "Maybe certain conditions have to be met in order for you to lift it?"

"Like what?" Carter asked, bitterly as he rubbed Plue's head.

"Well... I don't know. I never really knew much about magic before Ruby turned up on my door and even now, the only magical weapon I can handle is Ravelt," Kōri explained "But you wanted to defeat whoever put that magical barrier up, right? Let's start there. Could Drakon have done that? And for what purpose?"

Carter sighed and turned back to look at her. He picked his toenails as he thought about it.

"No... Drakon wouldn't even think about doing something like that. He's a thick-headed muscle-brain who thinks the world revolves around him," he answered "But... there's been talk..."

"Talk?" Kōri questioned.

"Yeah... that Drakon's got himself a lady-friend. She's been described as tall, elegant, mysterious and exceptionally beautiful. Not exactly a meat-head like Drakon's type," Carter said "Ever since she appeared a few weeks ago, things have been... different. I'm not sure, I haven't been back here for a month and it's all just talk and speculation,"

Kōri began to think to herself and paced as she thought. If Drakon and his cronies were such idiots then this mystery lady was the most likely to have placed the magic barrier. Then again, that seemed painfully obvious to even her, a person who'd never been to Dullahan Village before. Was it so easy? Was this mystery woman the one they needed to defeat? But magic was unpredictable according to Ruby so she couldn't anticipate this person's preferred type of magic. Kōri groaned and scratched the side of her head. Too much thinking and speculation for a street rat like herself...

"Hey, Carter, you said it was your grandmother who placed the staff here... why?" she asked "Did she live here? Does she have family here?"

"No... neither," Carter complained "D**m it, Grandma! What did you know but not tell me?!"

He lay back on the rock he sat on and his ill-fitting t-shirt rode up to reveal his scarred abdomen. Kōri looked at him before looking at Plue, who sat on Carter's stomach with a sad expression. She was getting tired of this but if she grabbed Plue and left then she'd never find out what Carter knew or if he was a threat.

"Answer me this," she said, her expression serious "How does Drakon affect this village?"

"Oh, simple. He threatens and extorts the villagers. No one can disobey him or his gang would destroy them. He's an idiot but a powerful one," Carter said "I would try to defeat him, to free the villagers of his tyranny but my physical strength just isn't good enough. If I could get my grandmother's staff then I _know_ I would be able to,"

Kōri held Ravelt out and looked at her reflection in the blade.

"Alright then, I'll defeat him," she said "C'mon, Plue, you're with me," and she gestured for the little dog to follow with her sword.

Plue hopped off of Carter and began trotting alongside Kōri as she walked away. Carter sat up and looked at her in surprise.

"You're serious? You'll get yourself killed and the world can't wait for the _fourth_ Rave Master," he said but she kept walking "Hey, wait!"

"Sorry, Carter, but I have no interest in watching you wallow in self-pity," she said "People are in danger so I have to help them. If it turns out you know about Rave because you're with the Dark Army then I'll defeat _you_ on a later date,"

Carter watched her as she walked away with Plue. That was definitely a Rave Master thing to say. With a sigh, he got to his feet and caught up to her. Kōri looked at him with an eyebrow raised but smiled that he decided to do something.

* * *

Within the grand estate, Drakon and his group of vicious barbarians ate to their hearts content on the food they'd stolen from the villagers. Drakon himself sat on a large stone throne draped with soft velvets as he ate mouthfuls of mutton right off the bone, his pet wildcat standing loyally at his side. The meal was interrupted by the sound of yelling from the other side of the door and the clash of metal on metal rang out like church bells.

"What the h*ll is going on out there?!" Drakon yelled, getting to his feet.

The doors swung open and a guard came stumbling in with blast marks littering his body. He fell to his knees and his helmet fell off, rolling on the ground.

"Well? Answer man!" Drakon yelled.

"She's a-a-" the guard stammered "A demon! A _monster!_ And he... he's... not _human!_ Such powerful attacks! No weapon!"

The doors suddenly blew off their hinges and the guard scampered off like a rat. Two figures emerged from the smoke, a girl with navy blue hair wielding a sword and a boy with silver hair and no weapon. Between them was a small white... snowman?

" _N-aahh..._ " Plue said and began trotting forward.

For a moment, everyone was mesmerized by the little dog until it took a seat at the table and began downing an open can of soda.

"Gross, Plue! You don't know whose backwash is in there!" Kōri exclaimed and she pulled the little dog away.

"WHO! ARE! YOU?!" Drakon yelled.

Kōri lifted Explosion upwards, pointing the tip at him. Carter took Plue from her and secured the little dog to his shoulder. He then raised his foot in preparation of kicking. He looked to Kōri to see her hands shaking as they gripped Explosion's hilt.

"We are here to protect the people of Dullahan Village from you or anyone else who wishes to harm them!" Carter declared "So I recommend you give up on whoever put up that magical barrier!"

"Magical barrier? There's no such thing as magic!" Drakon yelled.

Kōri looked over at Carter, who had an angrily dark expression on his face. He lifted his foot even higher to a 180° angle and slammed it down onto the floor. In the wake of the impact, the ground shook and ice spiked up from the floor in a direct line towards Drakon. Drakon jumped from his throne and onto the back of his wildcat.

"Then explain that you thick-headed Neandenthal!" Carter yelled, cold mist radiating from his foot "I've trained myself in magic since I was 5-years-old and my grandmother was one of the most powerful mages to ever live! I will not allow you to discredit her legacy anymore!"

He jumped to his other foot and kicked outwards, sending a blast of fire out at Drakon. Drakon's wildcat jumped out of the way with its master on its back. It seemed Carter was determined to defeat Drakon on his own with Plue clinging to his shoulder for dear life. Kōri noticed Drakon's guards approaching and she moved to intercept them. The guards were blown away by Explosion.

Concealed by the shadow of an archway, the silhouetted form of a woman stood. Just by her silhouette you could tell she had long, almost floor-length hair that hung like a curtain as she leaned out of hiding to observe the battle. She knew Carter came to Dullahan Village once every month to see if his grandmother's staff had appeared. And she knew that putting up a magical barrier disguised as a fence with two Shadows guarding the gate would rile him up. But to think the Rave Mistress was here also? It was almost too perfect...

Drakon's pet leapt from one side of the hall to another with its master riding on its back. Carter angrily kicked out several different elemental blasts ranging from lightning to causing a minor earthquake. He remained firmly planted in place on the floor as his opponent dodged through the air. Kōri fended off Drakon's minions from interfering and glanced back to see how Carter was doing. His face was red and the leg he balanced on shook to support him. His silver hair fell into his eyes as he gasped for air. He was exhausted and yet all he'd done was force Drakon around the room. Kōri looked back at her own opponents and held up Explosion to block as the guards swung their swords down on her. She gritted her teeth and waited for as many guards to be as close to her as possible before blowing them all away in a single explosion. Free from opponents, Kōri turned to see Carter leaning on his knees. He was exhausted.

"Now do you see, little boy? Magic does not exist, nor will it-"

Drakon's mocking monologue was interrupted by a strange energy encasing his wildcat with him on it. He was frozen in midair with only his eyes moving from side to side. Carter looked from Drakon to where he sensed the energy was coming from. Within an archway, he spotted the silhouette of a long-haired woman. Her arm was outstretched from her hiding place to reveal a band around her lower arm featuring a black jewel. Fear froze Carter as he'd seen sketches of such gems before... Dark Brings.

"Kōri!" he yelled "Over there!"

Kōri looked past him to where he was pointing at an archway. She felt a surge of instinct at the sight of the Dark Bring and clenched her fingers around Explosion's hilt.

"You finish Drakon! I've got 'em!" she said as she ran towards the darkened archway.

The figure retreated and Drakon landed with a crash onto the floor. Carter stepped forward and seemed to tower over the barbarian. Unnoticed to him, Plue had hopped off his shoulder and had latched onto Kōri as she had passed.

* * *

Kōri ran down the dark hallways after the mysterious Dark Bring user with Plue on her shoulder and Ravelt in her hand. No matter how fast she ran, the person was always just round the corner to her. But even if she caught them and defeated them, how was she going to deal with the Dark Bring? Ruby had said that Plue had the power to destroy Dark Brings but that seemed... unrealistic. Finally, they ran out onto a balcony as the sun was starting to set. A woman with long dark brown hair was standing at the railing, her slender fingers resting against the stone.

"Hello, there," she said.

"Who the heck are you?" Kōri demanded, raising her sword to the woman.

"Who, me?" she asked as if innocent "I'm no one special..."

"Don't give me that cr*p! I know you used a Dark Bring," Kōri protested.

The woman giggled and doubled over as she muffled her laughter before turning around to face her. She was a very beautiful woman with a long, pointed nose but her eyes were completely black!

"Who - or what - are you?" Kōri asked, her hands trembling.

"You can call me Jade, Rave Mistress, we'll be spending a lot of time together _very soon,"_

"What the heck's that suppose to mean?" Kōri demanded.

"You'll - heehee - have to wait and see," and with that, Jade began laughing hysterically.

Kōri was put off by Jade's somewhat erratic behaviour and pulled Ravelt back to strike. She'd figure out her riddles later but for now, she had her duty as the Rave Mistress to do.

"Give me the Dark Bring!" Kōri yelled before charging forward.

Jade just watched with a satisfied smile on her thin lips as Kōri stopped right in front of her and swung Ravelt at her. The moment the sword made the slightest contact, Jade disappeared into a wisp that Ravelt passed right through. Kōri brought her swing to a stop and just stared. Jade was a Shadow? Like the guards just outside of Dullahan Village. Yes, this definitely had something to do with the Dark Army.

" _Puu_ ,"

Kōri looked down to see Plue with a nesting doll on the ground where Jade had stood. She picked up the doll and saw the exterior was painted to resemble the woman that had disappeared.

"What's this about?" Kōri asked but Plue just shrugged.

She gave the nesting doll a shake and heard something rattle inside. She stood Ravelt against the railing and used both hands to twist the doll and pop it open. Inside was the Dark Bring.


End file.
